The Shadow Trilogy
by shadowflame55555
Summary: This is the story of Ecthelion and Shadow Flame, two beings who are the physical forms of light and darkness.
1. Arrival

**SHADOW TRILOGY**

**PART 1**

**ARRIVAL**

_A shadow shall pass over the world, and with it, death shall consume all. Only one can stand in the face of this darkness. One who controls the light of the Golden Realm in their pure soul…_

In the end of an age unknown, there is a very important story. One that could have turned out differently and bought about the end of the world. However, it does not and so began the Golden Age, but that is at the end of this story. Firstly, we must state one's tale of heroic deeds that bought about the end of the greatest threat in the universe.

There was a land that is not here today. In this land, there was peace. In the center of the land there was a cluster of villages, towns and strongholds. Over the rest of the land the peoples were scattered, save for in the North-West. This was the Valley of Light. Throughout this valley there were thirteen villages, whose people travelled between the two towns at the feet of the two mountain ranges. These towns thrived with life. But in the furthest corner of the valley, the Golden Realm rested. Upon its many battlements, soldiers bearing blue symbols upon gold helms and armor stood guard, their keen eyes seeing for many miles across the green landscape. Behind the walls and gates there were many buildings, where the shops and such were. Behind another wall there lay the soldiers barracks and armories. In next level were the people who went down to the markets to buy food and goods, and in this level upon a high rise that was reachable by walking up 222 steps was the Hall of Kings, where the leader of these people ruled. He lived in a large building accessible only through a single door at the back of the hall. In the hall, the king stood with his bodyguards on either side of him. In front of him stood his son, a young adult, wearing blue clothes. He was handed a golden sword by his father and when he pulled it out of its sheath, a flash of light engulfed him. When it stopped he was wearing a set of golden armor, studded with blue gems, and over his head was a golden helmet, with blue strands that came from the top of his helmet. He now was the recognized leader of the Council of the Eldar. He bowed and left the hall. His father then summoned his secret council, the Hidden Light.

"Hail, Esterlion, lord of the Golden Realm," the body guards said in unison.

"Hail!" came the reply.

"What is it?" asked the king.

"There is trouble in the East," said one of the members.

"What kind of trouble?" the king replied.

"One of the ports at the South-East has been attacked," another member said.

"Most of the people were slain there."

"Others fled but were killed during the attempt at escape. Only a few survived."

"This is not good," said the king. "What did this?"

"We do not know, but one of the survivors spoke of a darkness and fire."

"What will we do about it, my lord?"

Esterlion paused, thinking. Then he spoke.

"My son shall go and see to this darkness."

And so the king's son, Ecthelion, went to the East to face this evil. It took many days and nights across the land, first through the gap between the two mountain formations, then across the populated grass lands. When he reached the stronghold of Lorintam, he rested for two days, and then continued his journey. He travelled across the Blank Lands, finally coming to the Five Points, a row of mountain ranges, all pointing in one direction. However, the ranges were cut short, except for the end two, and in the middle all was covered in darkness. It looked like a black hand, reaching out to the west. He rode on.

This area used to be part of the Blank Lands but now it was like a shadow had engulfed the land. Although the ground was unseen, he could fell rocks and other things hitting his feet. Death hung in the air like a foul stench. He continued on in the dark wasteland without meeting anyone, till he reached the port of Gundran. It was night now and there were no stars to be seen as there were rain clouds covering the sky. This was the only place that could be seen, as the port-towns buildings were burning and collapsing upon themselves. Standing on the edge of the water was a silhouette that looked as if it were part of the land. Ecthelion walked up to the figure and asked "Who are you?" The person stood still, unmoving. He looked more closely. It was like a statue, not moving … not even to breathe. He reached forward and nudged it and the figure fell down on the floor. Ecthelion activated a light and he saw the figures face. It was a man with blood dripping down his face. In the back of his head was a black spike. Along the back of the corpse was a long cut from which blood flowed over his chest and stomach. Blood ran across his teeth to the unseen floor. Ecthelion stepped back in horror. It was true that all of the people had been killed. The body had been stuck to some pole on which part of the corpses intestines had been wrapped around and led into the cut. He looked closely and he saw the shapes of many bodies. He walked into the main office of the town and came to the chair of the leader. Across it was the dead body of the leader and blood covered the room. Along the walls were dead guards and their weapons lay scattered across the floor. Next to the window was a figure, however it was alive.

"Are you hurt?" Ecthelion asked.

"No," came the reply. It sounded like an older man.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"No."

"Who are you?"

"I am nobody."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

The figure turned and laughed. There was the sound of liquid dripping.

"I'll let you guess," the person said.

"You're the one who killed all these people."

"Right, but I can't let you live now. But I'll let you know something to call me by. Shadow Flame."

"Shadow Flame?"

"It's not my true name but I cannot allow you to know that."

There was the sound of a blade being drawn and Ecthelion took out his golden blade. A light shone as armor appeared over him and in the light he saw the enemy. Dressed in combat trousers and black boots, he stood. He wore a white shirt with long sleeves over which was thrown a black jacket. Upon his face was a set of black sunglasses and atop his head was long, untidy hair that was as dark as the night sky. In his hand was a blade made of some silver-black steel and blood ran down the length of it. The lord of light swung his blade at Shadow Flame but he was quick and he raised his arm and a wave of darkness blasted him back. His back hit the window and it shattered. He fell to the ground below, his armor protecting him mostly but cuts appeared over his arms and legs. It had begun to rain and water droplets rolled down his face. The ground was covered in puddles which he could not see. His enemy leapt through the broken window and landed softly. Blood mixed with the rain from his injuries and dripped onto the floor. Ecthelion rushed at the figure and bought his blade down, Shadow Flame doing the exact same. Their blades clashed and sparks flew in the air. He knocked his opponent's sword aside and smashed him in the face. The glasses cracked and shattered, shards flying into the eyes of the evil being. He stumbled back, blood flowing down his face like tears. He stood up straight and opened them. The glass was nowhere to be seen but his eyes were cut, the jelly-like substance partially leaking over his nose. He walked like a blind man as he should, for his eyes were destroyed. But then he stopped and reached up. He grabbed his face and ripped out his eyes. It was surprising as he made no noise, only the squishing of his eyes and the dripping of blood. Shadows covered his eye sockets and shrunk away, revealing new eyes. He rushed forward and kicked Ecthelion, sending him over the edge off a small cliff. He jumped after him and punched him in the face, then did it again and again. Blood leaked from his mouth, and he kicked Shadow Flame in the chest, knocking him away. The rain was stopping. Then the murderer smashed him in the chest with both fists and sent him crashing into a building below. It was at least five stories high but he was knocked down to the second floor, crashing the floors and walls of the higher levels. He came to a stop. His left arm was broken and so was his leg, but he managed to stand. He had lost his blade but it reappeared. It was pitch black and he could no longer hear the rain. He slowly drew his sword and it was like he was holding a torch. Light filled the room. He saw nothing and he turned when a blade rushed at him. He drew his sword and blocked the attack. He attacked Shadow Flame and he pushed him halfway across the room but then he cut open Ecthelions stomach. Blood leaked down his shirt but it wasn't so deep that his guts came spilling out. He fell to the ground in pain. Shadow Flame took the opportunity to kill his target but Ecthelion charged a ball of light and shoved it at his stomach. After a second it exploded in a blinding light and sent him flying out into the street. He stayed there and held his stomach to try and stop the bleeding but it slipped through his fingers. He unrolled a bandage from a bag on his back and wrapped up the wound. It was still bleeding but more slowly. He then walked down the stairs to the main street. The ground was wet and muddy but still invisible. The rain no longer fell down from the sky but the clouds still covered the light of the moon. Shadow Flame was nowhere to be seen. Ecthelion walked on when he fell into a shallow but large hole. This was where the creature of darkness had landed he guessed. He stopped and scanned the area. He could not see much but he heard a loud groaning noise and turned to it to find a building collapsing over. He jumped back and just missed the burning rubble. He heard another falling building and rolled sideways and dodged it. The town was collapsing on top of him. He ran down the main street, dodging flying poles and wooden planks. A blur rushed past with a light gust of wind. Ecthelion was knocked back suddenly then he was smashed in the back by something. As his face landed in the dirt, he grunted and coughed. Pain raced through his back and down his spine. When he had the strength to turn around, he looked behind him. There, standing above him, was Shadow Flame. His jacket was still on, but it was ripped and torn and his white shirt had a massive hole where the light had exploded. But the most horrifying thing was his body. His boots had ripped, revealing twisted feet that had three toes crushed into one and another that finished the foot ends. The ends of his fingers were sharp and black like claws. His hair was near standing on end, sticking out everywhere and the fringe covered the top quarter of his face but his now full glowing red eyes shone through. His sunglasses were gone and his shirt was ripped open on the back by two bat-like wings that were slightly too small for his size, for he was now taller than any human on the earth. His mouth was full of uneven fang-like teeth that were up to an inch in diameter. They sometimes pierced his gums so that blood was always dripping down his chin but he seemed impervious to pain. He opened his mouth wide enough so that only the teeth were scraping together and he laughed.

"Did you really believe you could defeat me!?" he taunted. "I wasn't even trying at all! But you were giving it your all, weren't you? Well, in that case, you don't stand a chance against me!"

He dashed at Ecthelion who tried to dodge but the speed of the evil being was too fast and he was sent flying back into a wall with a fore arm in his chest. He coughed and blood specked out of his mouth. Shadow Flame opened his hand and drew his arm back then sent it forward to slash at the prince' face but the young man dodged and delivered a counter strike. The main purpose of the counter is for the opponent to be weakened by pain and then the user would flee or follow up with another attack. However, the technique didn't work. Shadow Flame merely stood there and took the hit. He laughed and then spoke.

"I killed all of these people. You think that you by yourself could beat me? Fool. Now you will die and join the hundreds of corpses here."

He drew his hand back again, but while he did Ecthelion thought about what his enemy had just said. Thousands of people lived here. Now they were dead, there horrified faces dug into the dirt. Rage built up inside him. His eyes glowed gold and he clenched his teeth. Light started appearing around him in a golden aura and then he exploded in light. The being of darkness was thrown back and he landed in the dirt, dragging so that some of the shadows lifted, revealing broken ground and a few bloodied pieces of bodies. When he looked up, the prince was standing there, his hair lifted on end and his teeth clenched in rage. He spoke in a deep voice.

"You will not live for the crimes you have committed. You will pay!"

He flashed over and his golden aura shaped into a spear like blade covering his right hand and he dove it through Shadow Flames chest.

"What…is this!" he cried as the light blade grew into a powerful ray that obliterated the ground behind him. His wings started to disintegrate and his body dispersing in wisps of black smoke. When the ray faded, there was only the smoke left. Ecthelion sighed with relief when suddenly the smoke formed together to form a chest surrounded by an outline of darkness in midair. The floating body grew a head and Shadow Flame smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

"Remember, this body can re-heal itself. There's no way to beat me!"

"You underestimate my abilities," Ecthelion answered and he channeled his power into his sword and he sliced the torso in half.

"Again?" Shadow Flame remarked. "You're sill foolish…"

Then the prince created a box of light and crushed it.

"Not if there's absolutely no body to re-heal."

He released the box and now there was nothing there, in the dark land with him. Save for the blowing of the wind, there was no sound. It was now quiet.

Four days passed and he returned to the Golden Realm in the Valley of Light. The large gates swung open and the guards greeted him and some accompanied him to the Hall of Kings. He entered through the magnificent doors and kneeled at the feet of his father, who was seated in his throne.

"Father," the prince spoke. "I have ridded the evil that rests in the port of Gundran."

"Very good, my son. But can you tell me, what was the thing that killed those people?"

"It was a creature of darkness. It looked human, but it had an ability similar to our own. It could use shadows to attack things and I believe that is the type of thing that killed the people."

"That port is a valuable place. Is there any chance that we can retake it?"

"I'm afraid not. The port is engulfed by some sort of shadow that cannot be lifted by sun light or even by our ability. The town is also burned to the ground."

"That is a shame but this shadow seems like the ability of this creature. Are you sure you killed it?"

"I'm certain. But now the Five Points must be renamed the Hand of darkness for this shadow, for the name of points do not fit for such a foul place."

The Hand of Darkness was left alone, never to be set foot in for a number of decades. Over time, Ecthelion had a son, Arterlian But this was not the end of the story. All the time, a small gap in reality was left where the prince had used his ultimate attack but the box had not left the mark. It was something much darker.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	2. Return

**SHADOW TRILOGY**

**PART 2**

**RETURN**

_A shadow shall pass over the world, and with it, death shall consume all. Only one can stand in the face of this darkness. One who controls the light of the Golden Realm in their pure soul…_

In the end of an age unknown, there is a very important story. One that could have turned out differently and bought about the end of the world. However, it does not and so began the Golden Age, but that is at the end of this story. Firstly, we must state one's tale of heroic deeds that bought about the end of the greatest threat in the universe.

After Ecthelion had gone to the Hand of Darkness and defeated Shadow Flame, peace had returned to the land. Life continued on as it always had. Although, in the Golden Realm a terrible thin had happened. The king, Esterlion, who had led the land well, had fallen to a deadly virus. Ecthelion had been appointed king and his son, Arterlian, was the next in line for the throne. At the time of his father's anointing, Arterlian had been seven years old. Now he was seventeen years old. He was training with his sword, a medium sized blade that was carved out of a special blue gem that could send small freezing crystals into an enemy so that the blood would stop and the opponent would slowly freeze. He couldn't have his father's golden sword yet. It created strong armour that would appear on the wielder and it also gave off light that could see through night but that was a sign that you are the leader of the Council of the Eldar. Arterlian had a set of armour that the Golden Guards wore but it wasn't as good. His powers weren't as strong as his father's either. He swung the blade at a wooden dummy and splinters flew from the gaping hole that was left in it. Small blue crystals slowly grew and the dummy froze around the cut. Arterlian swung at the same point and the ice shattered, causing the dummy to fall into two pieces on the floor. The ice broke and cracked and the prince sheathed his sword.

Meanwhile, Ecthelion was sitting down on his throne. He remembered when his father used to sit on this seat, the ruler of a powerful people. Now he was king, and his people were prosperous and safe. He wasn't doing too badly. His Esterlion would have been proud. Right then, a group of people entered through the front entrance and walked up to the throne. They stopped when they were on the edge of the steps. They were clad in pure white cloaks which were so blinding that their faces could not be seen through their hoods.

"The Hidden Light?" Ecthelion exclaimed. "What is it now?"  
"We have gotten news of a new enemy," one said.

"Or rather, an old one," another continued.

"Do you mean…?" the king began.

"Yes. Shadow Flame has returned."

Ecthelions eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"But that can't be. I killed him nineteen years ago."

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely. I imprisoned him in a box of pure light and crushed it. As light was his opposite, this would have annihilated him."

"Where did this happen exactly?"

"In the main street of Gundran somewhere."

One of the members nodded and spoke.

"In that exact spot, lately there have been some very strange happenings. The air is in a constant pull toward that area. We believed this was suspicious and we sent a boater to the ocean behind the Hand and he said that the air was pulling toward it from that direction. So the only explanation is that it's there."

Ecthelion lowered his head in thought. The moment rushed back and he saw it through his eyes. He had fought with the creature, nearly died and then he had transformed into the Warrior of Light. Now he was part of the Hidden Light, he had learned that there was a demon that had come to this world from another universe, the place this universe called hell. That demon could be stopped by the Warrior of Light and that was him. Although the Warrior was supposed to possess unmatchable strength and he had just barely defeated Shadow Flame but he could tell that it was the demon. He had sealed the healing person and crushed it into non-existing particles. He looked up and spoke.

"I had definitely killed it," he said. "Perhaps this gap was left by the technique?"

"That was our first thought but then the same attacks as before took place further across the land, past the Hand of Darkness. This time, Shadow Flame has reached the villages near Lorintam."

"Tell them not to send any troops. I'll go and deal with this myself."

"Good luck."

"I did it once and now I'm even stronger. Now I know how to control the powers of the Warrior, he's not going to stand a chance."

In two days, he had prepared and departed. Now within sight was the series of villages. He stopped and dismounted from his horse. He walked the rest of the way. It was nearly exactly like the last time, though now it was the middle of the day and there was no shadow. He would be able to end this. His powers were greater in the day and he was able to control the power of the Warrior. He would end this in a flash. He saw an explosion of flames but then it was directed in a column of cloud. The ability of the Middle Lands. He ran toward the source and there was a few people facing a little creature. He believed that it was a monkey and he looked more closely. Then it jumped out of the shadows and he saw its small, distorted face and its long, blood-soaked claws. The person it had jumped at ducked under it and pulled out a dagger. He raised it up and it stabbed into the leg of the creature. It began to fall when another person pulled it back in a gust of wind. The third and last person drew a sword and slashed at the monkey-like thing and blood poured out of its wound. It fell to the floor and on contact, it burst into shadows. Ecthelion looked at the people.

"What was that?"

"Some kind of shadow creature. There are many more around the place."

"Where'd they come from?"  
"They followed a man here, one that controlled the shadows and could launch some kind of fire from his hands."  
'_Fire!_' the king thought. '_Last time I fought him he could only use shadows._'

"Where is he now?" he asked.

"We're not sure," one of the survivors answered. "Though this village isn't fully destroyed yet, and every other time he attacked a place he completely destroyed. He's most likely going to be here still."

"I have to stop him," Ecthelion said.

"Why?"

"Do you really want him to go around and kill every person in this land?"

"Well, of course not…"  
"Then let's go!"

"Not yet."

"Why?"  
"We need more people to go up against him. First, let's look for other survivors."

"Okay."

The four people didn't have to search for long. Only two streets away was another battle. A survivor was fighting some creatures with five others. One wielding an axe bought it down and crushed its skull with the metal tip. Another was cut with a long sword and its lifeless body crumpled to the ground. A wave of wind rushed at the others but most of them dodged and the ones that didn't recovered quickly. They launched a counter-strike and attacked the survivors. A couple were slashed down but several others hit the humans. The people fell to the floor and died as blood fell down their bodies from their cuts. Ecthelion ran up and dove, pulling out his blade and slashing one while he passed. When he landed, he launched a dagger of light which pierced another and it burst into smoke. Another dagger was fired but missed when the target rolled and charged at its attacker. A gust of wind knocked it to the floor and another person pinned it by running it through with a sword. All of the creatures were defeated and the survivors faced their rescuers.

"Thank you," one of them said. "We were in a real tight spot there."

Right then, a burst of flames exploded and a cloud of dust rose up.

"That's him," one of the first people guessed.

"We have enough people now," Ecthelion said.

"Enough for what?"  
"We're going to go and kill him."  
"What!?"  
"There's ten of us and there's only one of him."  
"Well, I don't mind one bit. That jerk deserves a beating."

"Right then, let's go!"

They rushed around the corner and there he was. Shadow Flame was standing there, his blade in his hand. The black, leather jacket was no longer ripped like before. He turned at the sound of the people walking toward him.

"So," he said, his eyes directed at Ecthelion. "You finally caught up to me."  
"I am going to kill you."

"That's what you said last time and yet I'm still here."  
Shadows grew over his face and formed the sunglasses he wore before.

"How did you survive?" the king asked.

"Well, the way I survived is related to my next plan. I've seen what this land is like, and I know you're here. I'm not willing to reveal anything."  
"I heard about the gap."  
"Oh, did you? Then you can probably guess what happened."

"You saved yourself at the last minute by using some way to get back to your universe, or rather, hell."

"Heh, you got it right in one shot."

"Enough talk!" the person that had agreed earlier yelled. "I'm tired of this! For attacking my village, you will pay with your life!"

He rushed forward and swung an axe at the darkness bringer. Shadow Flame jumped and then flipped to dodge the second strike. He spun his sword and slammed it into the ground as he landed. A loud crack like thunder echoed and the rest of the creatures around the town came up to his feet. There were at least sixty of them. They all charged at the survivors. Ecthelion jumped over the axe wielder and crossed his arms in an X in front of him when he landed. He lifted the shape and separated them as a golden aura formed around him. He exploded in light which broke all the creatures. The light faded and he stood there, his hair standing on end, his eyes a pure gold, a beam of light extending from his hand.

"That form again?" Shadow Flame stated. "So you've learnt to control that power."

"He's…" one of the people said.

"This is it, Shadow. You're going to meet your end here."

"So you may say, but I don't believe you'll be able to beat me like that. Not this time anyway."

"Why do you say that? You know you've lost. It's the middle of the day, a time when I'm sure you're darkness won't work and a time when my powers are strongest. Give up."

"I don't plan on doing that, sorry. But I can say the same thing to you."

Ecthelion dashed and threw back his arm, carrying the blade with it. He attacked but Shadow Flame dodged and sliced. The king deflected the blade, which burst into smoke and then sliced off the evil beings arm. Blood fell to the floor and the disembodied limb landed with a thud. He screamed and grabbed the stump. He jumped back and fell to one knee.

"You'll pay for that! I'm going to kill you for sure!"

"Should we help?" asked one of the survivors.

"No way," another answered. "This is way too much for us."

Right then, a beam of darkness shot into the air on the horizon. It had to be at least a thousand kilometers to be viewed from here. Then the tip of it extended and spread, darkening the sky and turning it darkness. The humans looked up and when Ecthelion looked back down, there was a shape rushing at him. He saw it was Shadow Flame in his transformation. His sunglasses were gone. He looked more closely and saw it was different. His left side was normal while his right side was altered. His mouth was normal, then it twisted into an open jaw of teeth and blood. His right eye was solid red and was twisted slightly up on the edges. His right leg was black from the knee down and it thinned slightly the further down it got until his foot, a two-toed bone with a spike extending from the heel. His back was distorted into a wing similar to a bats on his right side and his arm was like his leg, save the hand was normal but with especially long and thin fingers that ended in a point. The demon arm went back and grew spikes along its upper side. Then it rushed forward and the claw dug into Ecthelions stomach, cutting it and forcing him back. Shadow Flame tossed him back and he crashed into a wall, flying through the building. He coughed and gagged, falling back. His eyes rolled up into his head and he fell unconscious.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing but the orange sky as the sun set on the horizon. He tried to sit up but couldn't. The pain was too much; it felt like he was lying on a spiked wooden block. He turned his head and looked in horror at the lifeless eyes of the head next to him. Blood was splattered up to the nose and was dried up. He looked around; he hadn't been moved at all. He was still in the demolished building he had been thrown through. Now he had time to think. What was that beam that had shot in the sky? It had turned the sky dark, limiting his powers and increases Shadow Flames. His transformation had changed. He had managed to change only half of his body into the demon and the pieces had changed. The shadows on the foot and hand shadows had spread and covered the rest up to the middle joints. His hand had grown spikes at the last second and slammed into him but then that probably wasn't the limit of his transformation. He stood up. His body still ached, but he couldn't risk the evil being returning. He stumbled and tripped. His stomach had five holes in it and blood had dripped down his shirt. However, his blood had dried up and clogged up the rest of it. He drew a small medical knife and cut off the majority of the dried section. The blood continued to pour down and he bandaged it up with a bandage. He looked around and saw the dead bodies of the survivors he'd rescued. It was just like the time back at Gundran. He stood and walked out into the street. The sun would sink below the horizon in a few minutes. He had to get out of here before then. His powers were weaker in the dark and Shadow Flame would be able to transform. He walked down the street and turned a corner where he saw him. The evil person was looking up at the sun.

"Not long now," he said to himself.

"Not long till what?"

He turned and saw his enemy.

"Oh, you're awake. I would have thought you were out for longer."  
"The sun helped me heal."

"So it seems."

He formed a sword.

"I didn't want to kill an unknowing person, so I decided to wait. The others weren't a challenge at all."

"So you went ahead and killed them?"

"Obviously. Still, I would suggest you unleash your powers now. In a short while the sun will disappear and you won't be able to defeat me then."  
"Alright then."  
The air pulled in to Ecthelion and a burst of light made his transformation. He unsheathed his sword and the beam formed around it. Shadow Flame dove at the king and slashed. Ecthelion blocked and countered but the attack failed and instead he was met by an elbow to the face. The sun sank lower over the ground and the light dimmed around him.

'_This is bad. I'm not going to last much longer, let alone keep this form up. But…_'

He knocked back Shadow Flame and tensed his body. The aura around him shook and the air was blowing violently. The ground beneath his feet cracked and the rubble floated up around him as his hair did the same. The light then grew and thickened and he went into his most powerful form yet.

'_I have to try as hard as I can!_''

He dashed at the being of darkness in a blur of light but was caught up in a net of shadows.

'_He…got me already?_ _Not…a…chance!_''

The black was pierced from the inside by gold spears and then Ecthelion burst through the net, losing his transformation in the process. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

"That last form took a lot out of you," Shadow Flame guessed. "Yet you only got caught and broke out. That's not the best transformation possible."

He lowered his blade to the kings neck and then drew it back.

"Farewell."

He brought it back around but then a sword flashed through the air and blocked the strike. He looked up and saw Ecthelions son, Arterlian.

"I'm not going to let you kill my father!"

"You…"

Shadow Flame looked down and saw his blade was freezing over. He drew it away but the sword shattered and ice crystals fell to the floor. He flipped back and dropped the broken blade.

"So you have the ability to freeze objects with your sword and then shatter the object."

"And I'm going to do the same to you!"

He looked to Ecthelion, who was standing up. Then the king fell back down.

"Are you alright, Dad?" Arterlian asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, standing and staying up.

"Not for very much longer," Shadow Flame said and he looked up at the sky. His eyes turned the solid red and his back stretched and grew into the wings. His fingers grew long and sharp and turned black. His feet turned into the full demon version and his mouth grew fangs. He dove and formed a blade from darkness. Arterlian crouched and Ecthelion jumped over the top of him as he dove. The father and the son both struck at the same time and the three swords clashed. Ecthelion pulled back his blade and then sliced when Shadow Flames froze over and it shattered. The evil being retreated and the two followers of good lowered their swords. Ecthelion transformed and Arterlian looked on in amazement.

"But you won't be able to keep that form for long!" he warned. "You might die!"

"It's a risk I'm going to have to take, to defeat him."

"Certainly," Shadow Flame said and he flapped his wings and he nearly instantly appeared in front of them. He spun and delivered a kick that sent the king flying. The prince rushed in anger and was sent flying back as well.

"You two aren't strong enough to beat me, even together. You may as well give up. I might even let you live for a while longer."

"We're not letting you watch the world get destroyed by you!" Ecthelion yelled.

"No? Then I'll have to kill you both now, before the rest."

"Not a chance!"

The king jumped out of the rubble he had left from the crash and he slashed at the darkness bringer with the beam. The enemy dodged and slashed with a wing but failed in the surprise attack. Arterlian dove up from behind and grasped the demon wings as his father cut them from Shadow Flames back. He screamed and unleashed a wave of darkness that knocked back the two leaders of light. Then he hopped back and healed up the wound, stopping the flow of his blood.

"I guess I was wrong. Maybe you do-"

He was cut off as a blade plunged through his stomach. Blood splattered on the floor behind him and Arterlian grinned. The sword sent a wave of frost over the evil beings body and he was covered in ice. The prince jumped back and the king went to deliver a finishing blow. Suddenly, a wave of heat rushed out, knocking him back and melting the ice. Shadow Flame was covered in a fire that filled the darkening sky with warm light.

"So this is what they meant by the fire," Ecthelion realized.

The flames died down and vanished, leaving the person standing with not a scratch on them.

"You see you can't beat me, so why don't you just give up now?"

"We're not letting you destroy the Earth!" Arterlian said.

A line of darkness zoomed up and smashed the teenager into a building.

"Well it seems you're going to have to."

Ecthelion stepped up behind him and lifted the beam. Shadow Flame smiled.

"It's a little cramped here, wouldn't you say?"

"What can you do about it? We're not just going to let you leave."

"Well, there's this."

An expanding sphere of darkness formed and slammed the two back along with the rubble of buildings that the wave tore down. Clouds of dust rose but by now it was so dark that they couldn't see a thing. When the attack finished, Ecthelion had lost his transformation and his son was coughing on the floor. The clouds faded and they saw their enemy standing in the centre of the large crater that had just formed. Rubble was strewn across it and lay mismatched upon the dirt. Arterlian picked up his blade which he had dropped in the explosion and then lifted the point up to level with his jaw, reaching it out in front of him for a small amount. Ecthelion held his sword to his right in both hands, ready for any attack. Both of them were injured though and any ordinary person would have collapsed from the wounds they had suffered.

"I must say, you two are persistent," Shadow Flame said. "Though that is not necessarily a good thing."

"We're not going to lose here," the king said. "No matter what the cost. We won't let you go on to attack the rest of this land."

"And, tell me, why do you do such a thing? Is it because you are just trying to protect the things you hold dear? And then, why is that different from me wanting to gain something?"  
"Because you are evil for forcing your way to be about, while we stand for justice."  
"But then there is what I am trying to say. My wants are similar to yours and yet because you simply are defending something you are allowed to put the term 'justice' in front of you as a shield along with the sword you strike with, the term that I am 'evil', simply for wanting to have my own way, just as you want yours."

"Your speech is just more of the devilry that you have at your disposal, Shadow!"

"You really cannot think of anything else actually worth saying. Enough. I'm down talking with you. It's time to finish this."

By this time, the new moon was above the trees in the distance. The dirt in front of them was dark and unseen, a downside for the two royal people. The king sent out a burst of light which exploded, illuminating the area in front of them and they saw their enemy. He was surrounded by wisps of smoke-like shadows and his wings were folded. The darkness on his fingers and feet spread up the bones they were connected to and then both stopped at the bends in the limbs. Spikes grew on the top of his forearms and on his shins. Then the fangs in his mouth grew larger till they pierced his gums and blood dripped down his chin. His red eyes started to darken as the sockets that held them shaped into a more devilish form. Horns grew from his forehead and then his wings stretched out, at least twice as big as before. He opened his mouth as if to talk but all that came out was a low growl and blood. However, in the other two's minds his voice sounded, twisted with first a long, beast-like voice which rose to a hissing voice.

"_You are both finished._"

He jumped and folded in his wings. At the same time a cloud of darkness formed around him. He rushed in a vortex of darkness which the two dodged and then they countered but their attack was knocked aside and Shadow Flame spread his wings, knocking them back and dispersing the cloud. With the remaining shadows he formed two short swords and he attacked the king and the prince. The three exchanged blows as the dirt around them was picked up in a gust of wind which then turned into a small vortex. Pebbles flew around, biting into their faces, not that it mattered to the creature of darkness, for no harm lasted long after his body regenerated continuously and he felt no pain. Ecthelion and Arterlian were tiring but their opponent was not and soon they would be defeated. Ecthelion slid a strike at the knee and their enemy's leg fell down, only to re-heal moments later. Another blast of wind accompanied by shadows knocked them back and they collapsed to the floor. Ecthelion tried to pick up his sword but he couldn't.

"I…won't…lose," he said through gritted teeth. "I won't!"

He stood and his hair lifted as a golden aura surrounded him.

"_Such persistent and strength is admirable_," the twisted voice echoed. "_But stupid! Don't you really think you would be better off just to give up?_"

"That would be better off for me, in the short time. But everyone else would be at the mercy of your hands, in which there is none! You may of said earlier that my justice is false, but it is not. You believe only in yourself, and care not for others. That selfishness is not what I have, and that is justice!"

"_You annoy me with your words. I said I would end this and I shall!_"

Shadow Flame rushed at the king and reached forward with his claws but he was stopped when his hand was cut off. The prince, Arterlian, stood, golden light surrounding him.

"_You as well?!_" Shadow Flame thought.

The two struck at him with speed and fury, cutting around every area that tried to heal before it could. The enemy stumbled before the many blows and then the two lifted their hands at the villain, side by side, and shot a wave of light into his face which began to disintegrate him. He transformed back to his original form.

"This isn't over!" he screamed and then he disappeared in a burst of shadows.

They returned to the Golden Realm and told both of the councils, the Council of the Eldar and the Hidden Light, of the fate of Lorintam and about the return of their enemy.

"It seems as if he had escaped in some way," the king said.

"These creatures seem to be in a large number. I have no doubt that he would have an army in the Hand of Darkness," a member said.

"Well then we must be prepared for an attack."

And so they readied their armies and the defences of the city were increased. Nine months later, more than twenty-four years since the first battle, the final battle began.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
